It is common in stadiums and arenas to separate the visitors or members of the public from the ballplayers, particularly when the ballplayers are entering or exiting the stadium, arena or playing field. This physical separation normally includes fencing and significant elevation between the visitors (the paying customers) and the ballplayers.
Many individuals, both young and old adults, desire to obtain a written endorsement of a ballplayer on the ball used by the player during the game or event. For example, young boys customarily seek signatures (written endorsements) on baseballs at baseball stadiums from baseball players. In a similar manner, basketball players sometimes endorse basketballs and football players endorse footballs. The same is true regarding soccer, tennis, hockey and golf.
However, a problem rises in that the fans seeking written endorsements of the players are separated by elevation and fencing from the players as they enter or exit the playing field. The present invention provides an apparatus to solve the elevational problem and obtain ballplayer endorsements on balls utilized during the game.